All My Ninja: The Neji Sasuke Saga
by Ukari-chan
Summary: This is a parody soap opera based off crack battles in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja. First Chapter is real synopsis of this "episode."


_**All Our Ninja**_

Sasuke and Neji get into a fight because Neji goes off to train for long periods of time without telling Sasuke, and he's beginning to get suspicious. After their fight, Neji goes off to get advice. Neji found Haku, who previously had a similar fight with Zabuza*, and asked for his advice. He tells Neji that trust must go both ways and that he must trust Sasuke enough to tell him things before he can expect him to trust Neji back. Beginning to question his actions, Neji goes off to seek more advice and runs into Orochimaru, who only wants Sasuke for himself. Orochimaru tells him he was in the right, and since Neji never did anything to make Sasuke doubt him, he should trust Neji unconditionally. Armed with this new advice, Neji goes to confront Sasuke. Neji tells him that Sasuke should not doubt him and should just trust what he says, even though he no longer talks to Sasuke about anything. With their trust issues as such a big problem, Sasuke and Neji break up.

Hinata finds out about the break-up and decides to confront them. Upon hearing Sasuke's side she tells Sasuke just how important he really is to Neji and that people say things they don't mean when angry. He agrees to think about it and Hinata goes to find Neji. While speaking to him, she discovers Neji had gotten advice form Haku and Orochimaru and decides to investigate. However, while she is still confronting him, they begin arguing where Neji calls her weak. And just like she told Sasuke before, in her anger she says something she doesn't mean: that maybe it was better that Sasuke and Neji broke up. Deeply regretting her words, Hinata goes to find Haku. After discussing how they both believe that Neji has to open up to Sasuke more, Haku wishes her luck in bringing them back together and Hinata goes off to find Orochimaru. Finding out he was the one who caused the break-up, Hinata battles Orochimaru, only to lose and admit to herself that she is weak.

Learning about the situation, Orochimaru takes advantage and goes after Sasuke. Though Sasuke resists all of his advances, in the end he is forced into things against his will and Sasuke calls out for Neji. Neji immediately battles Orochimaru to try and free Sasuke, but fails and is also forced into unpleasant things. But at the most crucial moment, Hinata realizes that she _can_ step up, that she's not really weak if she puts her mind to it and it's really important. She defeats and chases Orochimaru away, and Hinata realizes her true strength and worth. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Neji, after being through such an ordeal, reconcile and get back together, apologizing for the lack of trust and promising to be better.

However, not long after that, Rock Lee challenges Hinata so that he may better understand Neji's fighting style, in order to win Neji's heart. After learning this ulterior motive, Hinata goes to warn Neji of what Rock Lee was planning. Going forward to meet the challenge, Neji outright rejects Rock Lee, saying Sasuke is the only one for him. Rock Lee is not happy, because he believes that Neji deserves better than Sasuke. At this time, Hinata goes on to inform Sasuke of this, and Sasuke feels threatened due to their still-recent reconciliation. Sasuke confronts Rock Lee, who lets Sasuke know how inadequate he feels him to be for Neji. He tells Sasuke how his relationship with Neji is making Neji weaker and that he is losing his youth. Sasuke tells Rock Lee that he never intends to let Neji go, though he begins to slightly doubt things. Rock Lee then turns to Shikamaru for advice. Shikamaru tells him to tell Neji about how he feels that the relationship is hurting him. Rock Lee becomes even more determined to talk to Neji…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* From a previous episode of _All My Ninja. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Hello all! This is the Soap Opera me and my friends came up with while playing Ultimate Ninja. We would randomize a battle and then decide the storyline, and from there figure out the following battles. We would RP as the characters as we fought and, sometimes, depending on who won, the storyline went in a different direction. It was all pure crack and was so much fun, we decided to share it with the world, my one friend, who is my Nee-chama, is going to make the comic version of this. Just so you know, this is just the summary, I'm actually going to write out everything in more detail. Oh! And if you want to know what happened in that previous episode let me know! There's also an episode based off if Sakura is a lesbian or not… And if you have any ideas on how to continue this episode OR if you have any ideas for new episodes, I'd be glad to hear them! Also, by ideas, I mean battles and what they mean. Depending on who wins, we may change the story! _


End file.
